


baby can't you see (you could be with me)

by sunnylittleyang



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, things will be tagged accordingly as new chapters are published
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnylittleyang/pseuds/sunnylittleyang
Summary: A collection of short Bumbleby one-shots based on prompts provided by the ship prompt generator, prompts suggested to me on Tumblr, and ideas that are too short for individual works.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	1. life is a song and love is the music

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best work, but this collection is mostly for me to dump quick one-shots and spontaneous ideas and prompts that i have in between works. it's been a while since i've used an ipod so please ignore the descriptions if they're wrong. the prompt for this one is: "Yang lends her sweater to Blake. When Blake is home, she realizes that she still has Yang’s sweater and finds Yang’s iPod. Out of curiosity, Blake looks through Yang’s music and finds a playlist titled with Blake’s name."

“Are you sure you won’t need your sweater back, Yang?” Blake asked, maneuvering her phone so it was held in between her ear and her shoulder as she used both hands to fish her house key out of her pocket and open the front door, sticking the key in and twisting it. “It’s pretty chilly out here, and you’re not home yet.”

Her best friend snorted on the other end of the call. “You know I naturally run warm, Blakey, a little chill won’t hurt me. I still have my car here, it was the least I couldn’t do since I couldn’t drive you home today. Besides, your wardrobe already consists of, like, ten of my sweatshirts anyways. Might as well add a sweater to that already growing collection.”

_ It’s true _ , Blake thought to herself, thinking of the countless oversized sweatshirts she had sitting in her drawer. She usually drove Blake home after school everyday, since they lived just a few blocks away from each other, but Yang had to stay after school for a prom committee meeting, as she had agreed to help plan and set up Beacon High School’s senior prom that year.

Blake had insisted she would be fine, “ _ We live literally ten minutes away from the school, Yang, I’ll live through a bit of a chill.”,  _ but Yang had refused to let the faunus out of her sight unless she put on the thick yellow sweater that the blonde had worn to school that day.

So there Blake was, stepping into her house, dropping her backpack on the couch and wearing a soft yellow sweater that contrasted the outfit she had worn that day consisting entirely of shades of black and dark purple. She knew she would get hell from her mom when she came home later in the evening, but she would risk the teasing if it meant getting to keep Yang’s distinct lavender smell clinging to her for the rest of the night. Kali Belladonna was already convinced that Blake’s feelings for her best friend went deeper than just platonically (and yeah, maybe her mother wasn’t  _ entirely _ wrong, but still), and her growing collection of Yang’s clothing items certainly wasn’t helping that image.

God, she could already hear her mom. “ _ Before you met Yang your closet consisted entirely of nothing but purple tops and black ripped jeans, now I see you wearing more yellow than you ever have in your entire life. _ ” But as annoying as the teasing could be, the sight of all of the yellow she had begun to collect and the familiar smell of lavender that flooded her senses anytime she put on one of Yang’s hoodies was worth it.

Blake made her way up the stairs to her room, sending a quick “ _ I’m home _ ” text to Yang as she turned the corner and opened the door to her room. She flopped on the bed unceremoniously, and yelped in surprise as she landed on something hard, pressing into her side.

Confusedly, Blake sat back up and stared at her bed, but nothing was there. It had almost felt like a phone or some sort of small tech device, but she had placed her phone on her dresser and her iPod was plugged into the wall on the other side of the room. So what could it be?

She felt around the sweater and eventually her hand landed on the pocket at the very bottom near the hem. She had thought that it was just a fake pocket, there for the sake of design, but she realized she was wrong as she dug through the surprisingly deep pocket and pulled out whatever it is she had felt; which turned out to be an iPod, one that she immediately recognized as Yang’s once she flipped it over and saw the faded yellow flaming heart sticker. 

_ She must’ve left it in her sweater and forgotten to take it back before she gave it to me.  _ Blake though, touching the screen and sliding her finger along it to open the iPod. It opened to a sunflower-themed wallpaper, very fitting for Yang, with various options to play music.

Blake flipped through a few of the options; shuffle, artists, albums, and eventually landed on the button labeled “playlists”. Blake knew what kind of music Yang liked, mainly heavy metal and punk rock with the occasional indie song here and there, but she was curious to see how her best friend categorized the kind of music she listened to. The playlists were mostly arranged by genre, as Blake expected, but what she  _ didn’t _ expect was to make it to the end of the section and find a playlist titled “Blake” with a purple heart next to it.

The girl in question blinked in revelation, running her sleeve over the screen to make sure she hadn’t misread it. But indeed, there, at the very bottom of all of the playlists, was one very clearly titled with Blake’s name.

Her heart started racing in her chest, and she felt her face heat up as her finger hovered over the playlist title, debating pressing it or not. Surely it was just a completely platonic thing, a playlist full of songs about best friend’s with unbreakable bonds, right?

Blake was quickly proven wrong as she strengthened her resolve and finally tapped onto the playlist and saw the first song,  _ Can’t Help Falling in Love With You _ . She nearly dropped the phone in surprise, feeling butterflies in her stomach (as cheesy as it sounded) as she continued scrolling through the playlist.

Okay, definitely  _ not _ a platonic thing.

_ Just The Way You Are  _ by Bruno Mars,  _ Love Me Like You Do  _ by Ellie Goulding, a  _ lot _ of Taylor Swift. Songs that were way out of Yang’s own music taste, but all had one common theme: love. They were all songs that Yang wouldn’t listen to unless each song had some sort of deeper meaning to her. 

Blushing madly, Blake turned the iPod off and put it back in Yang’s sweater. She rubbed her cheeks, taking a moment to compose herself, and stood up and walked over to her dresser briskly. She picked up her phone and quickly pulled up Yang’s contact and called her in a moment of courage.

She had been in love with her best friend for a long time now. She had always been afraid that it was unrequited, but after seeing the playlist, Blake realized that she was wrong. What did she have to lose?

The phone had barely rang before Yang picked up and answered, “Hey, Blakey. What’s up?”

“Are you busy right now?” She asked. She didn’t want to interrupt Yang if she was busy, despite her newfound urge to finally tell her best friend how she felt. “Can you talk?”   
  
“Yeah.” Yang replied, sounding slightly confused. “What’s up?”

“Would you like to go to prom with me?” She asked, straight to the point, though she knew what Yang’s immediate reply would be. 

“I was under the assumption that I already was going with you.” She laughed. Blake shook her head, an action unseen to Yang, before she added, “Like, romantically. Not as best friends. And maybe we could go get dinner after?”

“Blake Belladonna, are you asking me on a date?” Her best friend laughed again, the sound bright and happy and warm. 

“Yes, I am.” Blake said smoothly, surprised at her own lack of shyness. “I’ve been in love with you practically since we met, thought I might as well shoot my shot. And what better time to do that than at prom?” 

“Well, I guess today’s your lucky day, babe, because I’m head over heels for you, too.” Blake could practically hear her smile on the other end, and she couldn’t stop the smile that reached her face once Yang followed up with, “I’d love to be your date to prom, and your date afterward, too. Next time you’re gonna confess your undying love for me, though, give me a bit of a heads up. I’m not exactly keeping my cool and badass facade that everyone at school sees, I’m a blushing mess.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Blake giggled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She stated simply, before hanging up. 

She put her phone down and tried to smother her lovesick grin, to no avail. She took a few deep breaths and hopped off her bed, nearly skipping to the other side of her room to pick up her iPod. She plopped back on her bed and opened it up, quickly scrolling through the options before she found the one she wanted. She opened her playlists and tapped “create new”, labeling it with Yang’s name and a yellow heart. As she scrolled through her music and added songs to it, she couldn’t stop the feeling of love and warmth and pure happiness coursing through her veins.


	2. love brings you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had limited time until they all needed to regroup and come up with a plan to tackle the new situation with Ironwood, but Blake planned on spending every available second taking care of Yang and making up for not being at her side for the past 48 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tutantmeenageneetleteetles on tumblr suggested a hurt/comfort beeunion, but since this was written after v8 ep10 i had to change the prompt around a bit. this takes place after that episode!!

The emergency broadcast shut off, and the silence that filled the entryway of the Schnee Manor was deafening.

Blake’s ears titled down, realizing the reality of what Ironwood was threatening, what he was willing to do to achieve his goal of getting Penny back to him.

The huntress could feel the heat and anger radiating off of her partner next to her, a low snarl reaching her ears. Ruby was in pure shock, simply staring at where Ironwood’s hologrammed figure had stood just moments before. Weiss had her opened mouth covered by her gloved hands in horror as she stared at the same space as Ruby. Ren had his fists clenched at his side, Jaune merely turned to look down at the floor sadly, and Oscar stood off to the side, shuffling his feet. Blake couldn’t see Emerald, but she imagined that even she was in a state of at least a little bit of shock.

A deep breath off to her left cut off her train of thought, and Blake’s golden eyes darted off to the side when their team leader cut off the stillness. “We need to come up with a plan. But for now, everyone take a couple minutes to regroup and get your auras up a bit, then meet down here and we’ll figure out what our next move is.”   
  
“It doesn’t seem like there’s much of a plan to be had.” A voice piped up from behind the group, and Blake turned to look over her shoulder as Emerald continued. “It sounds like it’s pretty clear cut: bring the Protector of Mantle to him or he’ll drop that bomb on Mantle.”

Nobody responded, but despite the tensions between the newcomer and everyone else, Blake knew that everyone shared the same thought as her.

Ruby shook her head and swiveled around. “We’ll take Oscar, Jaune, and Ren to where Nora is.” The redhead said, nodding at her partner in agreement. “Emerald will come with us, Oscar may have vouched for her, but I still don’t trust her yet.” The smaller girl shot a glare at the aforementioned woman, but she just shrugged and responded, “That’s fair.”

Ruby looked over at Blake and Yang, and the former felt a blush rushing to her cheeks at the implications. Her and Yang’s display hadn’t exactly been  _ subtle _ , Ruby probably understood that neither Blake nor Yang had any intentions of leaving each other’s side.

As the others wandered off to attend to their own devices, Blake’s hand found Yang’s and she wove their fingers together, giving her hand a squeeze as she looked up to meet her partner’s eyes. “C’mon, I saw how low your aura was after my call went through.” Yang visibly loosened, and Blake could see the fatigue running through her partner’s body as she finally allowed herself a moment of vulnerability. Even with her strengthening semblance, there was still only so much damage Yang could take.

Blake led Yang off to the opposite side of the Schnee Manor, the side that held the guest rooms. She opened the door to the one closest to the main hallway and gently tugged Yang inside and toward the bed sitting against the wall on the far side of the room.

Yang seemed hesitant to sit down and rest, worry practically dancing in her lilac eyes. Blake was familiar with this coping mechanism; Yang would pretend that she was fine and hide any pain she was feeling for the sake of the bigger picture which, at the moment, was Ironwood’s threat. But Blake wasn’t gonna let her do that today.

Blake sat down on the bed and carefully pulled Yang down to situate herself next to her. The latter immediately slouched in on herself once she hit the bed, and her eyes closed as she let out a sigh, Her aura visibly flickered, her whole body glowing yellow for a few seconds, before Yang nearly collapsed and sank into Blake’s side, resting her head on her shoulder and giving into the weariness that she had no doubt been feeling since before she, Jaune, Ren, and Oscar left the Happy Huntresses’ hideout to head to Mantle.

Blake’s arm wound around Yang’s waist and she pulled her partner closer to her, smiling softly when her partner made a contented noise as she wiggled further into Blake’s hold. “Do you need anything?” Blake inquired. “Water, washcloths, ice?”

“Just you.” Yang murmured, nuzzling her head in the crook of Blake’s neck, and the faunus laughed at the bluntness of her statement, despite her face heating up and her stomach fluttering at the sentiment. “Do you wanna move to lay down?” She asked softly, careful not to disturb Yang as she tilted her head down. “That might help restore your aura quicker.”   
  


Yang hummed, a sound that Blake recognized as an exhausted “yes”. She slowly pulled away, her ears not missing the unhappy noise that Yang made at the loss of contact, but simply crawled to the edge of the bed and laid down, situating herself against the pillows. Yang scooted over and then slumped down, falling into place directly beside her partner.

Before she could open her mouth again, Yang pushed herself against Blake, resting her head on her chest, right over her heart. That position seemed to finally help her wind down, and she finally inhaled and exhaled deeply, shutting her eyes.

“You sure you don’t need anything? You seem pretty beat up, and it’s clear that the explosion did a number on you.” Blake asked again. She knew that their time was limited, and she wanted to help take care of Yang in any way she could. Yang had gotten hurt and had very nearly got taken out in the blast alongside Salem’s whale and Blake wasn’t with her, the least she could do was make up for breaking her promise, albeit temporarily.

“I’m fine, Blake. I promise.” Yang repeated, speaking more clearly in an attempt to reassure her partner. “Just lay here with me, my aura will do the rest of the work.” She stated, gently butting Blake’s chin with the top of her head playfully. Blake giggled and gave in, giving herself the time to rest with her partner. She had been unable to relax when they had been apart, having no idea where Yang was or whether she was in trouble or not. Now, with Yang safe in her arms, she could finally relax.

Moments passed in silence, the two of them relishing in each other’s presence as they held onto each other. Eventually, Yang spoke up. “I was afraid you’d think less of me.” She spoke softly, finally admitting the fear that she’d been holding onto since she vocalized it to Jaune in that shed in the tundra. “For abandoning Amity to help evacuate Mantle.”

“No.” Blake replied quickly, sitting up and disrupting Yang’s position on her chest as she repeated, “No, no, of course not Yang. Why would you think I would think less of you for that?”

“You and Ruby and the others were looking at the bigger picture.” Yang admitted, sighing as she reached up and rubbed her eyes. “And… I broke our promise. To stay by each other’s side. I left.”   
  


“But you came back.” Blake emphasized, and she grabbed Yang’s face with both of her hands. Yang’s gaze softened, and Blake allowed a soft smile to reach her lips. “You did what you thought was best, and it was. You helped evacuate so many people and get them out of harm’s way.”

“But they’re all in danger now.” Yang shook her head, breaking eye contact to stare off at the large window filtering in moonlight. “Ironwood’s using innocent people just to get to us.”   
  


“And that’s nobody’s fault but Ironwood’s. We’ll figure this out, just like we always do. You saved so many people, Yang. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, could change how I see you... how I feel about you.”

Yang turned to look back at Blake, and tears came to her eyes as she saw the love and devotion shining in those eyes, the same golden color that she had grown to love more than anything. She slowly nodded and fell back into Blake’s arms, resting on top of her with her head tucked under her chin. “I feel the same.” Yang responded, her voice nearly a whisper. And as Blake’s smile grew and she buried a soft kiss in the crown of Yang’s hair, that was enough. Holding each other and helping each other heal, for now, was enough.

Things outside the manor, outside of each other’s hold, were cold and dark and terrifying. But one thing was for sure: this time, Blake and Yang wouldn’t be facing whatever was next alone. They’d never have to face anything alone ever again.


	3. knight in golden armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang’s mother always told her stories about her adventures as a knight that always included stories about true love and soulmates. Yang never thought much about that, until she met Princess Blake Belladonna of Kuo Kuana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bookishfangirl14 on tumblr suggested, “For the bumbleby writing prompt thing, how about a medieval AU? Or perhaps sci-fi? <3” i chose a medieval setting with an added soulmate au!!

Yang grew up knowing that someday, she would become a knight. Just like her parents. Her father, Taiyang, had been a renowned fighter in his own right; but he was nothing compared to her mother, Summer Rose, the proclaimed “Red Warrior”. For the small period of time that Yang had her mother in her life before she was killed in battle, she always told Yang and her little sister, Ruby, stories about all of the adventures she went on. Taking down corrupt monarchy, defending noble princes and princesses, meeting Yang and Ruby’s father when they were both knights serving under the same king and settling down and getting married, retiring from knighthood to dedicate their lives to raising their daughters.

After her mother died and her father pulled away as a result of the grief, Yang found herself telling Ruby those same stories before bed each night, stories she was too young to remember their mother telling them. Ruby had never seemed as interested in the idea of being a knight as Yang did. But knighthood was Yang’s dream. So the moment Yang turned 21, she bid farewell to her sister and her father in search of somewhere where she could pursue her dream. Patch was a small town on the outskirts of the kingdom of Vale, so her options were limited.

This journey was how she found her way to the kingdom of Kuo Kuana; led by King Ghira and Queen Kali Belladonna, with their only daughter and heir, Princess Blake, who was set to inherit the throne once her father and mother stepped down.

Kuo Kuana was a beautiful kingdom, but nothing about it sealed the deal of her wanting it to be the kingdom she served and dedicated her life to until she accidentally ran into the princess of Kuo Kuana in the marketplace as she was stopping by.

At first, Yang had no idea that she was the princess, and it seemed like nobody else in the village did either. She had a hood covering her head and, by extension, the black cat ears protruding from her head that would undoubtedly give her identity away. 

Yang was talking to a merchant, thanking the faunus man with dark blue dog ears when she turned, her head still facing the stand, and collided front-first into another figure. Neither of them fell over, but Yang could tell that she had startled the individual. She apologized instantly, reaching out a hand to help the other person gain their footing, and was met with startlingly bright yellow eyes.

Summer always told Yang stories about the true love she encountered and saw between people on her journeys, and Yang was almost embarrassed by how similar what she felt when lilac orbs met yellow was to the stories of romance her mother told her.

The pretty stranger visibly blushed, her face visible enough from underneath the hood that Yang could distinctly see it. “My apologies.” The woman murmured, looking almost as starstruck as Yang herself felt. She nodded her head and shuffled past Yang, disappearing almost instantly among the crowd of people flooding the marketplace.

The next morning, Yang showed up at the Kuo Kuana castle bright and early, ready to declare her allegiance to the kingdom. Yang was familiar with King Ghira and Queen Kali, they had visited Patch on occasion so she knew what to expect when she stepped into that room. Not much was known about Princess Blake, but Yang didn’t think about it enough to think about what she could expect.

What she didn’t expect was to see the dark-haired princess sitting on the throne beside her parents, looking down at the kneeling Yang with golden eyes that glistened under the throne room lights and widened in recognition upon meeting Yang’s gaze.

Yang was unable to ignore the pull of fate after that. Maybe there was something to all of those stories that Summer used to tell her about soulmates and love at first sight, after all. She vowed loyalty to the kingdom of Kuo Kuana, the king, the queen, and the princess, and thanked them graciously when her request was accepted. Yang couldn’t help but glance over at the princess, who was smiling down at her softly with pink-tinted cheeks.

Much to Yang’s delight, she would start off her knighthood as part of Princess Blake’s personal security entourage. From there, she could work her way up the ladder to wider security detail around the castle, and then the kingdom, and then she would be able to start training to head into battles and crusades.

The spark between Yang and Blake grew the more time they spent around each other. Yang felt the pull that made her want to be close to Blake, like the red string of fate that her mother always told her about was yanking her in Blake’s direction, desperate to connect the two back together. Like two halves of the same soul, desperate to reunite.

Yang would have liked to say it started off small, but it didn’t. Almost instantly, she felt like she knew Blake better than herself. She knew the movements that Blake’s ears would make when she felt a certain emotion, she knew the difference between the polite smile she would give her other guards compared to the soft smile she would give Yang, she knew the feeling of Blake’s fingers intertwined with her own and the way her heart soared when they held hands.

Yang always had trouble opening up to other people and being vulnerable, but she found that when she was with Blake, it all just spilled out of her. She shared stories from her childhood, vented about her mother’s death and how she had to pick up the pieces and raise her little sister while their father dealt with his grief. In turn, Blake opened up herself. She told Yang about how she would sneak into the village disguised, wanting nothing more than to be just like everyone else and not the untouchable princess that they all saw her as, the period of time where she thought she was in love with a handsome red-haired prince from a far away kingdom and had her idea of what love really was shattered by his cruel nature.

Blake made a habit of sneaking away from her entourage to pull Yang in the direction of the castle library, using the guise of “browsing for a new book” to get some time alone with Yang.

An almost dizzying sense of deja vu hit her every time, she could swear that she had spent so many lifetimes watching Blake pretend to skim through the shelves while she snuck loving glances over her shoulder, golden eyes shining brighter than the sun itself.

Their first kiss felt like their thousandth. There was no earth-shattering moment, the world didn’t seem to slow down, she didn’t feel butterflies in her stomach. Her lips meeting Blake’s felt like coming home, like every moment in her life was leading up to this one kiss. There was no shyness when Blake’s hands found her hips and pulled her closer to her, no embarrassment as her lips trailed kisses down Blake’s neck and collarbone, no hesitance when Blake’s fingernails dug into her shoulder blades as she pushed the princess against one of the library shelves and loved her the way she felt like she always should’ve been loving her.

“I swear I’m only alive just to find you and love you.” Blake breathed against her mouth in her bed later that night. “I’ve always felt like something in my life was missing, but the moment I met your eyes in the marketplace, I knew that I had found exactly what I was missing.”

Yang’s fingers tangled into Blake’s dark curls, and she pulled the faunus down to her and pressed a slow, lingering kiss to her lips. “I know that in every life before this, I’ve lost you and found my way back to you every single time, and I know I’ll do the exact same thing in every life after this. The gods are nothing compared to us.”

They fell back together, and Yang knew that her mother was right all along. Knighthood was full of adventure, but it had also brought her right back to where she should’ve been since the day she was born, right by Blake’s side. But Yang couldn’t help but feel like the word “soulmates” didn’t do justice to the love that Blake and Yang shared.


	4. ultimately love is everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang was desperate for attention and as busy as Blake was, and as annoyed as she pretended to be, she couldn’t resist indulging her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “one of them being like... i’m totally getting off track here, but you’re like, really hot so i’m going to pick you up and throw you on the bed, followed by their lover smacking them on their head (gently) because they have important things to do.”

“Blake?”

“Yes, love?”

A loud, dramatic whine resounded from the bed behind her, and Blake immediately rolled her eyes and willed herself to drown the sound out.

Another whine.

“Yang, do you mind? I’m trying to work.” The faunus finally turned around, facing her girlfriend, who was taking up residence on their shared bed. She was laying on her stomach, the sheets rumpled from her rolling around. She had an over-exaggerated pout on her face, and her lilac eyes glistened with mischief.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m being like this.” Yang explained, picking herself up with her arms and swinging her legs under her so she was sitting with her bare feet dangling off the edge of the bed. “I wanna cuddle, but apparently you’re too busy for that.”

“God, you’re so needy.” Blake responded, trying to sound annoyed but failing to stifle her smile. She turned back toward her computer and tried to ignore her girlfriend, choosing to focus all of her attention on her work.

Weiss now had full control of the Schnee Dust Company, and Blake was one of her top representatives. Weiss’s goal was to completely reform the company and make it faunus-friendly, and she had made tremendous strides doing just that. She had completely gotten rid of the cruel and harsh faunus labor and was instead offering faunus places on her council, wanting to hear their own input on what they thought should be done to further improve the company. One of these council spots was offered to Blake, and as one of the top representatives, she had a lot of work to do.

This meant that she got to work from home, but unfortunately for her clingy and affectionate girlfriend, she was weighed down by her SDC representative duties and didn’t get too much free time at home. 

“ _ Blaaaaaake _ .” Yang drawled, pulling herself off of the bed. Blake stared straight ahead, but as Yang wrapped her arms around Blake and leaned down to rest her head on her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her jaw, her instincts took over and she melted against her girlfriend.

“I’m busy, baby. I’ll take a break in a minute and then we can cuddle for a bit.” Though her words said one thing, her body completely contradicted them when she tilted her head to the side to give Yang better access to her neck. Yang took what was offered and trailed her lips down Blake’s neck, but she continued. “You’ve been saying that all day and it still hasn’t happened yet. You need a break.”

“Oh, so it’s about me taking a break and not about you just wanting cuddles?” Blake raised an eyebrow, pulling back to turn in her chair and look back at the golden-haired woman.

  
“Last time I checked,  _ you’re _ the one who said that our cuddle sessions made it easier to relax and forget about work. I’m just trying to help de-stress you.” Yang murmured, leaning down to press another kiss to the crown of Blake’s head, right in between her set of cat ears. “Now can you please come to bed so we can fulfill our daily cuddle needs?”

“Like I said,” Blake repeated, attempting to pull away from her girlfriend but ultimately failing, “I have work to do, I’ll come once I’m done with what I’m doing right now.”

Silence, almost as if Yang was thinking. Blake thought for a brief moment that maybe she had finally given up, but Blake yelped in surprise when an arm slipped under her legs and another settled against her side, and she was thrown over Yang’s shoulder abruptly.

“Yang, put me down!” Blake demanded, banging one of her fists against her girlfriend’s muscled back halfheartedly. But Blake knew that she wouldn’t win against her 6’ girlfriend. “What the hell, Yang?” Yang carried her across their room, and Blake wheezed as Yang threw her on the bed and sunk into the mattress next to her.

“You’re hot and I was getting frustrated that you wouldn’t pay attention to me and I could tell that you were getting sidetracked, so I took matters into my own hands.”

Blake smacked the side of Yang’s head lightly, and as the latter dramatically fell against their pillows and clutched the side of her head, Blake couldn’t hold in her laugh. She finally slackened and laid down next to her partner, curling up against her chest. Yang moved almost instantly to accommodate to their new position, one that they were both very familiar with. Blake tucked herself under Yang’s chin and settled one of her human ears directly over Yang’s heart, Yang threw one arm over Blake’s middle to keep them as close together as possible and tangled her legs with her girlfriend’s. 

It almost seemed like they were never close enough, Blake just wanted to sink into Yang and spend the rest of eternity there. Yang already had her heart and her soul, what was a mortal body to their love?

“Finally gave in, huh?” Yang teased cheekily, twirling a loose black curl around her finger as she ghosted her lips over Blake’s cheek. 

  
“Shut up.” Blake responded, but her actions betrayed her tone as she bumped her head against Yang’s chin and pressed her lips against her neck. “Just hold me before I change my mind and go back to work.” Yang hummed in response and wrapped her body tighter around Blake, almost as if she could take Blake and protect her from the rest of the world. But the way Blake saw it, there was no world to be protected from when Yang _was_ her world.


	5. undisturbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy Yang was a rare occurrence, but whenever it happened, Blake took full advantage of caring for her cuddly and serene girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ship generator prompt: “yang falls asleep in blake’s lap and blake has a conversation with someone while stroking yang’s hair.”

Blake didn’t notice that Yang had stilled in her lap until she heard the blonde’s quiet snores resonating through the living room underneath the sound of idle conversation.

Blake and the rest of Team RWBY were taking a much needed break in the aftermath of evacuating all of Atlas to Vacuo. They were on track to head there and make sure that the relic hidden in Shade Academy was safe, but since they had a little bit of downtime, they had decided to visit Blake’s childhood home on the island of Menagerie.

In between beach visits and trips into town, they were spending their time there in the Belladonna family home, sharing two bedrooms; Ruby and Weiss in the guest bedroom and Blake and Yang sharing the former’s bedroom.

The last time Blake was there, she was still reeling from the fall of Beacon and trying to uncover what the White Fang was up to, so it was nice to be able to relax with her team and spend quality time with her parents when the world  _ wasn’t _ ending.

This was also the first period of peace that Blake had with Yang while they were together. Not just as partners and best friends, but as a couple, as  _ girlfriends _ .

Though neither of them would admit it aloud (Weiss wouldn’t let them hear the end of it if they did), Blake and Yang had already acted like a couple before they made it official, so the transition wasn’t very difficult. They almost always had a hand on each other; whether that be a hand around the waist, an arm around the shoulder, a palm pressing into shoulder blades. The only new thing for them was kissing, but even that didn’t take them long to become accustomed to.

Blake was excited for her team to meet her parents, and Kali and Ghira were equally excited to meet the teammates and friends that Blake had spoken so fondly of to them. Ruby was thrilled, but Weiss and Yang were terrified, both for very different reasons.

Despite assuring Weiss that her parents held no ill will toward her for her father’s own actions, especially not after her contribution to his arrest and continued containment in a prison in Vacuo, she was still scared of what they would think at first. Thankfully, their meeting had gone very smoothly and Kali and Ghira both seemed fond of the former heiress. Weiss and Kali had bonded over cooking, and Ghira seemed to find Weiss’s common sarcastic and dry remarks humorous.

For Yang, it was her first time meeting her girlfriend’s parents, a stage she had never gotten to with previous partners, more like flings, that she had at Signal. But Kali had simply pulled Yang into a hug upon seeing her prosthetic arm and thanked her for taking care of her daughter, and Ghira shared the same sentiment.

They had all even gotten the chance to meet Ilia, who was now staying in Menagerie to help Ghira with his efforts to maintain the new branch of the White Fang. Ruby’s personality was a sharp contrast to Ilia’s, but they seemed to get along. Blake wasn’t sure how it would go between Weiss and Ilia, but to her surprise, they bonded quickly. More often than not, Weiss would use going into town as an excuse to meet up with Ilia; something she was not subtle about, just as subtle as the familiar fleeting glances that the two shared.

Blake assumed that Ilia and Yang would be alright with each other, but Blake was slightly worried to introduce her childhood best friend who at one point had unrequited romantic feelings for her to her girlfriend but, to her relief, the two simply shook hands as Ilia whispered a threat about breaking Blake’s heart into her ear. Blake knew that Yang had won Ilia over when the former pressed a kiss to Blake’s cheek and promised that the last thing she would ever do was anything to hurt Blake in any way and Ilia grinned in approval.

It had been an uneventful, calm, and relaxing few days since then. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang had all taken turns sharing different stories of their time at Beacon and their various adventures, and when they weren’t gathered around the dining room table eating Kali’s delicious meals, they were all in various stages of rest. While Ruby and Weiss spent time all around the island, Blake and Yang alternated between the beach and Blake’s bedroom, soaking up the sun and exploring every inch of each other.

Everyone else was out of the house except for Blake, Yang, and Kali. Blake was sitting cross-legged on the couch, talking to her mother about the group’s plans to travel to Vacuo and check in with the Shade Academy relic. Kali was sitting on a chair across from the couch, sipping a cup of tea as she listened to what Blake was saying, and Yang was curled up on Blake’s lap. She occasionally added to the conversation, but for the most part, she seemed to be content to lay in Blake’s lap and listen to the mother and daughter chat.

Blake didn’t register her dozing girlfriend until silence fell upon the duo momentarily and soft snoring broke the silence. Yang’s hands were tangled together and resting underneath her chin, and her cheek pressed against Blake’s thigh as she curled against her girlfriend.

The faunus smiled down at her softly, her golden eyes shining and full of love before she returned to her conversation with her mother. Blake’s hand found Yang’s scalp, and she began gently stroking Yang’s golden curls and carding her fingers through her hair, careful not to wake her up. That seemed to only further comfort Yang, as the woman made a happy noise and snuggled further into her girlfriend’s lap. 

Yang had been having a lot of trouble sleeping, they both had. Often times she would shoot up from the bed in the middle of the night, eyes red and wet and left arm trembling. Blake would hold her and press kisses to her face and promise her that she was safe until she eventually fell unconscious again. The last thing Blake was gonna do was wake her up when she was in the middle of a rare, peaceful sleep.

Kali simply grinned and sipped her tea again, her gaze moving up from Yang’s napping form to meet her daughter’s eyes. 

They sat there and continued to chatter with Yang fast asleep in Blake’s lap. Later, when Kali had left the room and Yang groggily woke up, Blake pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead and smoothed her sleep-rumpled hair down, happy that her presence was enough to make Yang feel safe enough to fall asleep without issue.


End file.
